A Lot More Than Once
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A one shot born from a vivid imagination hearing Rebekah's words to Elena when she taunted her in the classroom. It will never be canon but my mind loves to wander off the beaten path. Characters - Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan


Disclamier: TVD is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Stefan knew Damon was taking Elena to the frat party. This was the type of event that could and should be an evening of fun for a vampire. Drunken party, dancing, feeling a heightened buzz, feeding on a variety of humans . . taking harmless amounts of blood from multiple people so no one was hurt. He was torn . . part of him resenting Damon introducing Elena to this type of evening, part of him grateful that Elena had someone to show her the fun side of being a vampire, and part of him longing because he desperately wanted to join in the fun but didn't dare.

He had decided to follow them, not planning on joining in the festivities. He couldn't trust himself but he wanted to see Elena having a good time. He slipped easily through the noisy, raucous crowd, careful not to slide on the slippery beer slick floors. He circled the main floor of the frat house without seeing them.

He honed his hearing hoping to catch their voices. He didn't want to disturb them or spoil their fun. He just wanted to observe. He froze as he picked up on them. These weren't the sounds he had hoped to hear.

He followed their noises, feet ghosting over the floor. He lightly tread up the stairs and through the hallways until he came to a small dark corridor. There were no lights but that was never a problem for a vampire.

What was a problem was what he saw. Damon was braced with his back against the wall, arms supporting Elena's body, her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. His pants were puddled down around his shoes and he was sure that was her blouse and bra on the floor. She hadn't bothered to remove her skirt. The ripped panties flung aside made that unnecessary. There could be no doubt she was an eager participant.

He froze as his brother's eyes lifted up and caught his. Stefan watched the blue eyes change but they didn't hold any triumph. They looked . . Stefan thought they looked vaguely ashamed.

Stefan felt himself go ice cold inside as if something was freezing. He vanished with a whoosh somehow ending up in his car, beginning the drive home.

He drove fast but not exceeding the speed limit. Part of him objectively examined his thoughts. Why was he so cold? Where was the red hot rage he expected? He searched but it wasn't there. He expected jealousy, hate, anger, a desire for revenge . . but nothing even remotely warm, never mind burning.

Only cold, frozen thoughts and feelings.

He reached home, parking the car in front of the door. He strode in, not bothering to close it. He could do that when he left. He headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The first stop was his closet where he rummaged at the back and finally pulled out an old battered suitcase that had traveled with him for years. He left it spread out on his bed and then methodically went first to the top drawer of his large bureau. He carefully evaluated the clothing deciding what he should bring as he started his new life.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned, startled, to see Rebekah casually leaning against the doorframe.

He frowned and calmly replied. "Actually none of your business."

"I know what you saw." He was surprised that her voice was gentle. She was certainly entitled to gloat; to taunt him.

He paused, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I've been following you for some time now." She stood straight and slowly walked over to the bed, sitting next to the open suitcase. She casually fingered some of his clothes as she spoke. "It was bound to happen. Don't tell me you couldn't read her heightened emotions when she was around your brother."

Stefan turned back to the open drawer and pulled out two T-shirts, walking over to put them in his suitcase.

"Have you had sex since she turned?" She asked. Watching him wince she said. "You don't have to answer that."

She sat quietly while he went to a bottom drawer and pulled out a stack of bills, obviously an emergency stash. He came back tucking it in a hidden pocket in the suitcase lining.

"You were never meant to be with her." She told him, her voice matter-of-fact.

He met her eyes, grimacing. "And how would you know that?"

"Because you're meant for me and another destiny." Her head was up confronting him, daring him to dispute her.

He started to say something and then stopped, throwing his hands up in the air. A disgusted "Tch" was the only sound escaping his lips. He gave her all his attention now, arms folded across his chest, his body language rejecting her words.

She stood and walked up to face him. "I told you, you have loved me many times before. I wasn't talking about Chicago. Wasn't just implying we screwed a lot to taunt Elena."

Her finger poked his chest. "We have met before. I knew you in Italy in the 1400's. You were my lover then."

He shook his head. "What kind of crap are you trying to throw at me? I was born in the 1800s. I remember being a child, growing up."

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yes, you were reborn. You died back in the 1400's."

He looked at her like she was crazy and then pressed his lips together in a thin angry line. "Stop it Bekka!"

"Has anyone ever told you your soul was pure?" Her voice challenged him.

"How did you kn . .?" His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. He gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Doesn't matter. There's no way it's pure now."

"It is and it was. You are always reborn with a pure soul." She asserted. "When did you get that tattoo?"

Stefan was bewildered by the change in topic. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"When . . did . . you . . get . . that . . tattoo?" She insisted.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember it was there one day." He seemed to fumble for words. "Probably during one of my ripper phases."

"No scabs, no pain. Just there?"

"I'm a vampire. It would heal quickly." His rebuttal was quick.

She smiled slyly. "The last time I knew you, you had the same tattoo." She suddenly changed topics again. "I heard there was a hunter in town." She caught his chin with her hand. "You and a hunter always show up together."

He was speechless.

She laughed quietly. "I wouldn't leave town just yet. Even though your brother is shagging your girlfriend, you'll still want to protect them if you can."

She started to leave but turned back once to see a stunned Stefan watching her. "And if that's not reason enough you should stay just to see how this plays out this time. Hopefully it will have a different ending."

~ FIN ~


End file.
